Love, Death and Birth
by ShTee24
Summary: Sakura es feliz, demasiado para ser precisos, ella tiene todo lo que siempre ha deseado, Una casa hermosa, un esposo maravilloso y se acaba de dar cuenta de que está embarazada. Nada le podía arrebatar esa felicidad ¿O sí? Una muerte que destroza la vida de Sakura y un nacimiento que la hace renacer Sasusaku
1. Death

**Soy nueva en fanfiction, en realidad siempre había mandado mis escritos a , pero espero y les guste esta historia.**

**Shally Tee**

* * *

Todos mis sentimientos retenidos por lo noticia se atiborraban en mi garganta haciendo que sintiera un nudo enorme al no saber cómo reaccionar, no tenía muy en claro si tenía que llorar, gritar o hacer las dos juntas, todo se revolvía en mi cabeza, las palabras que por teléfono Naruto había pronunciado parloteaban en mi cabeza todas revueltas, no entendía lo que sucedía, lo que había sucedido o lo que sucedería después

-_Voy para allá_-Dijo cortando la comunicación

¿Con quién estaba hablando? ¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Me quede ahí, inmóvil aun con el teléfono en mi oído. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, pero no me inmute, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, todo se me había olvidado

¿Quién era yo? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente antes de escuchar el tono del teléfono?

¿Existía? ¿Qué era existir?

Parpadee varias veces, pero sin poder entrar en conciencia, estaba lejos de ahí, en otro mundo y algo me decía que era preferible y más fácil quedarme en ese mundo que volver a donde estaba

Sentí otra punzada y escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta muy a lo lejos

No podía moverme de donde estaba, me encontraba completamente estática, seguía en otro mundo, uno en donde no había nada, ni la más mínima memoria, estaba muy lejos de ahí mientras mi cuerpo se entumecía y mi alma volaba muy alto, lejos, lejos de ahí

Lejos de la realidad

Sentí como mi alma era arrastrada de nuevo al mundo real y entraba en mi cuerpo helado de nuevo, el teléfono cayó al suelo y mi mirada se enfoco en lo que ahora tenía al frente

Los ojos preocupados de Naruto

-Sakura…-Escuche la voz de Naruto decir

De pronto todo regreso a mi mente, todos los fragmentos de mis memorias rotas que estaban dispersas y no encajaban, ahora lo hacían

Como pedazos de cristal rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, ahora volvían a su forma natural

Mi cuello se tenso y sentí dolor

-Sakura…-Volvió a pronunciar la voz de Naruto entre cortada, se aclaro la garganta-Se que esto es difícil para ti, para mí también lo es… Saldremos de esta juntos, yo no te dejare sola

Lo mire sin entender, pero claro que entendía, entendía cada palabra pronunciada por sus labios

Parpadee varias veces y lentamente mi cuerpo respondió, mis manos se movieron torpemente hacia mi boca mientras mi vista era nublada por lagrimas que se juntaban en mis ojos, Naruto ya era borroso, aspire y caí al suelo de rodillas. Naruto rápidamente se hinco frente a mí y poso ambas manos en mis hombros que ahora temblaban un poco, un frío inexplicable me rodeaba, mi sangre estaba helada y sentía lagrimas calientes rodar por mi rostro atónito

-Sakura-Chan, yo te ayudare lo prometo, siempre estaré ahí para ti, tratare de ayudarte con la empresa y sacaremos todo esto adelante

Mi boca aun tapada profirió un alarido, luego comencé a llorar estrepitosamente. Sentí como Naruto me acercaba hacia su pecho y acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo apoyaba mi frente en su pecho y lloraba

_Lavaba platos, Sasuke se había ido a trabajar hacía ya una hora y yo alzaba, feliz._

_La rutina de vivir con Sasuke era hermosa, llevábamos dos años de casados después de una dura infancia y una adolescencia demasiado dramática, habíamos hecho de todo para estar juntos_

_-Pero al fin-Se me escapó de los labios al mirar fijamente por la ventana mientras enjuagaba los trastos de la noche anterior, habíamos cenado comida china_

_La ventana daba a mi jardín soñado, amaba las plantas y el campo, Sasuke se había asegurado de cubrir ese hobby de la jardinería comprando una casa con un patio grande, yo ya había plantado varias flores y juntos habíamos plantado un árbol, donde Sasuke colgaría un columpio para nuestros hijos_

_Sonreí sin querer, hoy le diría a Sasuke que una vida se estaba formando dentro de mí, me seque las manos y me toque el vientre_

_Escuche el teléfono timbrar, camine hacia el teléfono del recibidor y conteste_

_-__**Residencia Uchiha**_

_-__**Adoro tu voz cuando contestas de esta manera, frentona**__-Dijo Ino por el otro lado del teléfono_

_Me reí_

_-__**Gracias, ¿Cómo estás?**_

_-__**Bien, ¿Tu? ¿Preparada para darle la gran noticia a Sasuke?**__-Pregunto animada_

**_-Se lo diré hoy en la cena_**

_-__**¡Qué bien! ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras? Ya sabes, comprarte un bonito vestido para el gran suceso**_

_Ino siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para salir de compras_

-**_Está bien, ¿A qué hora?_**_-Le pregunte mentalizando cada cosa que tenía que hace antes de salir de la casa_

_-__**A las dos de la tarde ¿Qué te parece?**_

_-__**Bien, a esa hora nos vemos pues**__-Le dije_

_-__**Hasta entonces**__-Me dijo_

_Colgué el teléfono y rápidamente subí las escaleras para ordenar la habitación que compartíamos Sasuke y yo, luego aspire las alfombras de la sala y las de las escaleras, al terminar limpie cuidadosamente el comedor para no tener nada que hacer al llegar de las compras, a esa hora solo tendría que enfocarme en preparar la mesa y la cena para que todo estuviera perfecto para Sasuke_

_Subí a darme una ducha rápida y sin una gota de maquillaje, un par de balerinas, unos vaqueros y una delgada blusa blanca fui con Ino de compras_

_Ino a la media hora ya tenía tres bolsas, mientras yo aun seguía buscando algún vestido bonito_

_Hasta que lo encontré, un vestido color rojo_

_No tenía espalda y se ataba de la espalda, se ceñía a la cintura y la falda era suelta hasta arriba de las rodillas_

_-__**Lo compro**__-Dije en cuanto toque la fina tela del vestido puesto en un maniquí de negros cabellos rizados_

_Al llegar a la casa después de tres horas de caminar y cargar algunas bolsas llegue a la casa, deje las bolsas en la habitación y saque el vestido rojo, lo extendí en la cama y saque un par de zapatillas con tacón alto de color negro, estilo boca de pescado. Los deje ahí y baje a la cocina, prepare espagueti con albóndigas y deje un pastel en el horno mientras subía para ducharme de nuevo, me seque el largo cabello color rosado y lo ondule, me maquille los ojos aplicándoles una delgada línea negra en el parpado sobre las pestañas, luego ricé las pestañas y puse una gruesa capa de rímel color negro sobre ellas, extendí una delgada capa de colorete rojo en mis mejillas y me puse lipgloss rosado en los labios._

_Al terminar me mire en el espejo, fijándome en cada detalle, todo debía ser perfecto_

_Me puse los zapatos y baje las escaleras para sacar el pastel del horno y ponerle betún. Me puse sobre el vestido nuevo un delantal para no ensuciarlo y cuidadosamente saque el pastel del horno mientras escuchaba bajito en la radio a "The Beatles" con "Cry baby Cry"_

_Tarareaba un poco la canción mientras embadurnaba el pastel con una generosa cantidad de betún sabor vainilla_

_El sabor favorito de Sasuke_

_Encima puse unas cerezas y lo deje en el centro de la mesa_

_Mire el reloj nerviosa, ya eran las siete en punto, Sasuke llegaría en media hora_

_Me quite el delantal y lo colgué en donde habitualmente lo dejaba, me limpie las manos del betún de vainilla y subí un poco el volumen de la siguiente canción que la radio tocaría "I'm only sleeping" del cuarteto fabuloso de los años sesentas, "The Beatles"_

_Sasuke y yo solíamos cantar esa canción en la escuela cuando cursábamos el bachillerato, el tocaba la guitarra mientras yo le ayudaba con las vocales, el siempre tuvo una voz perfecta para cantar, algo grave, pero bonita voz de hombre._

_Trabajaba en una gran empresa familiar que su padre le había heredado antes de morir de cáncer pulmonar_

_Mire el reloj insistente, ya eran las siete con cincuenta minutos y ahora sonaba "Michelle"_

_Sasuke siempre cambiaba el nombre de Michelle por el mío_

_Volví a mirar el reloj por enésima vez, las ocho cuarenta_

_-La comida se enfriará-Susurre levantándome del sillón para ir a la cocina y encender la estufa para recalentar la cena, de seguro hoy trabajaría hasta tarde, en todo caso llegaría a las nueve_

_"Across the Universe" La canción favorita de Sasuke. Si el CD era completamente de "The Beatles" Yo lo había quemado con las canciones favoritas de los dos_

_El teléfono sonó, era el de seguro avisándome que llegaría tarde_

_Casi corrí hasta el teléfono, conteste rápidamente_

_-__**¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿Hoy trabajaras hasta tarde verdad?**__-Conteste sin mirar el identificador_

_-__**Sakura-Chan, soy Naruto**__-Dijeron por el otro lado del teléfono, mire el identificador de llamadas_

_Efectivamente, era el rubio_

_-__**Oh, lo siento Naruto, es solo que Sasuke-Kun está retrasado y le prepare una cena especial… pero bueno ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?**_

_Naruto guardo silencio, escuche que suspiro_

_-__**¿Qué pasa?**__-Le pregunte al no escuchar respuesta-__**¿Sigues ahí?**_

_-__**Sakura, una desgracia ah sucedido**__-Contesto seriamente_

_Fruncí un poco el ceño_

**_-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hinata se encuentra bien?_**_-Le pregunte preocupada por el tono de voz tan serio de Naruto_

**_-Sí, ella está bien… Es sobre Sasuke_**

_Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y sentí que mis piernas temblaban sobre los altos tacones negros_

**_-¿Qu… Qué?_**_-Tartamudee_

_-__**Ha tenido un accidente de tráfico**_

_Sentí como una gruesa capa de presión caía sobre mí_

_-__**¡Por Dios! ¿A qué hospital lo llevaran?**__-Le pregunte casi gritando, ahora no mentalizaba que tenía que hacer antes de irme, mentalizaba donde estaban las llaves, un abrigo ligero y correr al auto para llegar a donde estaba Sasuke_

_-__**Sakura-Chan, lo llevan a la morgue, Sasuke murió al instante**_

_Temblé aun más, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de John Lennon entonar la canción favorita de Sasuke_

**_-¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Estás bien?_**

Mis lágrimas caían sobre el pantalón de Naruto y lo empapaban, yo seguía ahí. Llorando.

Miles de voces gritaban en mi cabeza, llorando, desesperadas

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Apreté con mis manos la camisa de Naruto

-¡Sasuke!-Grite entre dientes y comencé a llorar de nuevo

Aun sentía la mano de Naruto sobre mi cabeza, tratando de consolarme

Pero no. Nadie podría hacerlo nunca, estaba rota. Completamente rota, era una muñeca de porcelana que acababa de caerse de un aparador y ahora los pedazos de sus manos, piernas y rostro se encontraban dispersos por el suelo. Alguien con mucha paciencia, tiempo y manos delicadas podrían reconstruirla, pero nunca quedaría igual, aun se verían las grietas en su piel de porcelana. Aun quedaría la cicatriz imborrable

Naruto me abraso y me calme un poco

El me ayudo a ponerme de píe y sentí un ligero olor en mi nariz taponeada

-¿Tenías algo en el fuego Sakura-Chan?-Naruto me pregunto caminando hacia la cocina

Yo asentí y lo seguí

En mi mente escuchaba el sonido de mis tacones chocar con el suelo

Al entrar a la cocina, pude escuchar la canción y vi a Naruto apagar abruptamente la radio, luego apago el fuego de la estufa

-De seguro todo ya se quemo-Le dije secándome las lagrimas con el dorso de las manos

Mire bien el rostro de Naruto por primera vez, el también había llorado

-Tienes que ir a reconocer el cuerpo-Dijo lentamente

Sentí como mi corazón se cuarteaba

Asentí lentamente

-Pero eso es mañana, hoy no te dejaran verlo-Dijo Naruto acercándose a mí, me encontraba en el marco de la puerta

-¿Tengo que llevar algún documento?-Le pregunte con la voz temblorosa

-El acta de nacimiento, una copia de su identificación y su acta de matrimonio

Me mordí el labio inferior y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. Baje el rostro y Naruto me abraso. Sabía que Naruto era cálido, pero esta vez no sentía su calidez abrasar mi cuerpo

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?-Le pregunte aferrándome a su pecho

Naruto guardo silencio

Di un grito de dolor y seguí llorando en su pecho

-Calma Sakura, Calma-Susurraba mientras acariciaba mi cabello ondulado

Después de media hora de llorar en su pecho me calme un poco y escuchamos el timbre

-Yo voy-Me dijo-Ve a la sala y siéntate-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor

Yo lentamente camine hasta la sala y me senté el sillón de Sasuke. Casi podía sentir su aroma

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al saber que no podría sentir ese aroma jamás, al saber que jamás volvería a ser tocada por sus manos, ni acariciada por sus dedos, al saber que nunca más volvería a escuchar su voz susurrarme "Te amo" en el oído, tampoco volvería escucharlo cantar ni tocar la guitarra, jamás volvería a ver su rosto y a besar sus labios, no volvería a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a mi lado al terminar de hacer el amor y quedarnos dormidos, no sentiría de nuevo la presencia de su risa inundar mis oídos, no volveríamos a pelear por la marca de automóviles, ni tampoco volvería a recibir una rosa y el desayuno preparado por él en mi habitación el día de mi cumpleaños, nunca más tomaría mi mano, nunca más cambiaría los nombres de las canciones de "The Beatles" por el mío, no escucharía su respiración en la noche cuando me despertaba por un vaso por agua, jamás volvería a salir con él al cine ni tampoco volvería a prepararle la cena

-Oh Sasuke-Kun…-Susurre-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-Dije llorando

Comencé a llorar y sentí como una mano delgada acariciaba mi espalda descubierta

-Sakura… Cuanto lo siento-Escuche la voz de Ino pronunciar lentamente-Se que te duele y que no encuentras consuelo en nada, no te pediré que te calmes, llora todo lo que quieras pero recuerda que ahora tienes que pensar por alguien más…

Mi bebe

Llore un poco más fuerte al recordar que la nueva y maravillosa vida que se formaba dentro de mí no conocería a su padre, no conocería a ese hombre que lo habría amado tanto y que le habría brindado todo lo necesario, ese hombre que amaba tanto, ese hombre que le había dado vida

Ese hombre que ahora había dejado de respirar

Después de varios minutos me di cuenta de que ahí no solo se encontraban Ino y Naruto, también estaba mi madre y mi padre, Hinata, los padres de Naruto, Itachi y su esposa, Konan

Mi madre, trajo té a toda la gente que llenaba mi sala y dejo una taza humeante frente a mí en la mesita de noche

Me quede mirándola durante un largo rato. Sabía que estaba demacrada y que tal vez mi rímel se había corrido gracias a las lágrimas derramadas, pero sinceramente no me importaba verme como una mujer completamente desalineada. Ya no tenía para quien verme hermosa y alineada

Todos guardaban silencio, Naruto profundamente triste estaba de píe abrasando a Hinata quien miraba al suelo, Ino estaba a mi lado con la taza de té en sus manos tiesas, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados ya que había llorado junto conmigo un rato, Itachi estaba serio sentado al lado de Konan quien parecía perturbada por la noticia, podía notar los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro. La chica había conocido a Sasuke desde pequeño, Mi madre estaba sentada algo llorosa mientras que mi padre se encontraba de pie a su lado con una mano en su espalda

Tome la taza entre mis manos tiesas y le sople, le di un sorbo y deje que calentara mi frio cuerpo

-¿Cómo sucedió?-Le pregunte a Naruto

-Un conductor se quedo sin frenos y se impacto por detrás con el _mustang_ de Sasuke

Mire al suelo

-¿No sufrió verdad?

-Así es Sakura, no sufrió-Dijo Naruto

Después de despedir a todos Ino se ofreció a quedarse conmigo, aunque lo que más quería era estar sola, agradecía su preocupación y la de todos de verdad, pero ahorita el único consuelo que quería era el de la soledad

-¿Cuándo le dirás a los demás que estas embarazada?-Me pregunto Ino mientras se quitaba sus jeans

Yo me encontraba ya en piyamas quitándome el maquillaje del rostro. La mire por medio del espejo

-No lo sé-Le dije dejando las toallitas en el bote de basura-No lo sé

Ino se sentó en la cama y se quito la coleta del cabello

Mire el retrato que tenía frente a mí

Sasuke y yo el día de nuestra boda

Cerré los ojos lentamente y me levante de la silla, camine hasta la cama y me acosté en ella sin destaparla

Escuche que Ino suspiro y se acostó a mi lado

-Todo mejorara con el tiempo, ya lo veras…

Con todas mis fuerzas le quise creer

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro mientras miraba otra foto de los dos en la muralla china con grandes abrigos que tenía en el buró al lado de la lámpara, mi mirada borrosa podía notar muy apenas la cara de Sasuke con una media sonrisa

No pude dormir en toda la noche por llorar, ni siquiera una pastilla para dormir hiso efecto en mi roto cuerpo, Ino tampoco había podido dormir gracias a mis alaridos y lloriqueos llenos de dolor

Era increíble como una persona estaba ahí, luego de repente ya no estaba

Solo su cuerpo vacio, sin alma, frío y sin vida quedaba

Justamente a las cuatro de la mañana aun sollozando un poco me quede dormida

Desperté a las tres horas cuando el despertador de Sasuke sonó. A esa hora él estaría despertándose para darse una ducha, tomar desayuno e ir a dirigir la empresa

Ni siquiera moví el braso para apagar el despertador, solo lo miraba

Así había despertado, solo abriendo los ojos de golpe y no me había movido. Ino tampoco, conocía bien a Ino ella tardaba bastante en despertar aun con un despertador al lado

Mi mano se encontraba debajo de mi cabeza y yo simplemente no me movía

El sonido del despertador me recordaba el gruñido habitual que Sasuke daba cuando era hora de despertarse. Movía su mano torpemente y oprimía el botón de "parar" y se removía en la cama, luego se volteaba hacia mí y mientras yo abría lentamente los ojos para levantarme y preparar su desayuno

Me sonreía con los ojos aun medio dormidos y me decía

-_Te amo_

Cerré los ojos al recordar el sonido de su voz y moví mi brazo para apagar el despertador. Me senté en la cama y di un suspiro

No sentía que este fuera mi hogar ya. Sentía que todo era diferente

Me levante torpemente y mis pies me dirigieron hacia el baño. Ino aun seguía dormida cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me apoye en ella y me mire en el espejo que estaba frente

Mis shorts verdes y mi playera holgada de color blanco, era mi piyama improvisada. Mi rostro se veía cansado y mi cabello estaba revuelto, aun sentía el cuello rígido y tenía ojeras en los ojos hinchados. Estaba demasiado demacrada, pálida y parecía que estaba más delgada

Me separe de la puerta y le abrí a la llave del agua caliente de la tina de baño

Toque el agua y me desvestí, entre a la tina

Mi cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos, de memorias vividas junto a el

¿Eso era masoquista? No lo sabía, tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero nada de lo que recordaba se iba de ahí

Me hundí mas en el agua hasta que mi nariz casi rozo el borde del agua, escuchaba como las gotas de la llave caían lentamente hacía la tina

Recordé todas las veces que había tratado de enseñarme a tocar la guitarra y yo no había podido tocar absolutamente, prefería el piano, pero adoraba como Sasuke movía sus dedos hábilmente por las cuerdas de la guitarra creando música perfecta

Sin querer sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de agua, entre las burbujas mire mi vientre, aun plano pero sabía que dentro de él había alguien

En cuanto el doctor me había dicho dos días antes que estaba embarazada, mientras manejaba hacia casa no podía dejar de imaginar al pequeño o pequeña, aprendiendo a tocar guitarra con su padre o yo enseñándole las notas de alguna compleja canción de _Chopin_ o de _Mozart_. Lo podía imaginar corriendo por el patío siendo perseguido por Sasuke, columpiándose en el columpio, a Sasuke y a mí arrullándolo con alguna canción

Me toque el vientre mientras algunas lágrimas caían de mi rostro. Las quite con el dorso húmedo de mi mano y me salí de la tina cuando termine de lavar mi cuerpo

Me seque y salí del baño enredada con su toalla en el cabello y su bata color azul marino. Me quedaba enorme, pero no importaba

Ino ya no estaba en la habitación, la cama estaba recogida

Hoy tendría que ir a la morgue, Itachi me acompañaría y llegaría en una hora

Abrí el closet y saque unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa color azul marino de manga tres cuartos y un saco negro. También los mismos tacones negros del día anterior

Me vestí y me seque el cabello, lo ate en una coleta alta y me senté frente al tocador, por el mismo espejo que había visto a Ino un día anterior mire hacía la cama

Podía imaginar a Sasuke y a mi ahí acostados comiendo palomitas y chocolate mientras veíamos la televisión un domingo por la tarde

Sonreí un poco y baje la vista borrosa por más lágrimas hacia mi maquillaje, me trague las lagrimas y comencé a maquillar mi pálido rostro, tratando de esconder las ojeras que se extendían por debajo de mis ojos

Me levante de la silla al terminar y baje las escaleras, en mi nariz podía sentir el olor a panqueques

Ahí estaba Ino con Konan preparando el desayuno

Konan tenía puesto un vestido color morado muy opaco y unas balerinas

-¿Dónde está mi sobrino?-Le pregunte abriendo el refrigerador y tomando el cartón de jugo de naranja

Konan me miro y pude ver su lastima dibujada en los ojos

-Oh, Yuto se encuentra con mi madre ¿Cómo estás?-Me pregunto acercándose a mí

Asentí lentamente y me serví un vaso de jugo

-No creo que pueda responder esa pregunta Konan…-Le dije antes de darle un sorbo al jugo

Konan bajo la mirada

-¿Ya estas lista Sakura?-Escuche la voz de Itachi decir

¿Estaba lista?


	2. Love

Aquí el segundo capitulo :) Espero y les guste :D:D

* * *

Itachi se encontraba esperando en el marco de la puerta

-Sí, solo tengo que buscar los documentos de… de… de Sasuke-Kun-Dije su nombre casi en un susurro

Itachi asintió lentamente

-Sakura, prepare el desayuno vamos también te falta desayunar-Escuche la voz de Ino decir casi en forma de regaño

La voltee a mirar

-No tengo hambre Ino, pero gracias-Le dije dejando el vaso en el lavaplatos, luego camine fuera de la cocina y entre al estudio de la casa

Ahí tenía además de un gran escritorio que Sasuke usaba para revisar las finanzas y los recibos de luz, agua y teléfono, todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de libros y había un gran reloj a un lado de la puerta, los documentos importantes, todos ellos se encontraban ahí

Entre y abrí uno de los cajones del escritorio de caoba de Sasuke y saque una carpeta amarilla

La abrí y saque el acta de matrimonio, luego una copia de la identificación de Sasuke, su acta de nacimiento y me senté en el asiento, cerré la carpeta y la volvía guardar

Me recargue en el respaldo de la cómoda silla, ahí en el escritorio de Sasuke pulcramente ordenado había una foto mía

-¿Los encontraste?-Pregunto Itachi abriendo la puerta

Lo mire un poco sorprendida y el cerro la puerta al entrar, miro la habitación detalladamente hasta que llego al gran escritorio y a mí sentada frente a él. Se acerco un poco y tomo la foto que hacía unos momentos miraba yo

-Sasuke, te amaba mucho ¿Lo sabías verdad?-Pregunto Itachi

Asentí

-Recuerdo cuando llegaba a la casa de la escuela y se encerraba en su habitación a tocar guitarra, siempre me pedía que lo ayudara a sacar las notas de canciones de tu banda favorita para que tú las cantaras con él. Eso lo hacía feliz

Sentí que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Si yo Sakura Haruno no podía parar de llorar

-Yo…-Comencé, pero mi voz se quebró-Yo no puedo creer que ya no esté aquí, Itachi. No puedo creer que se haya ido, no lo puedo creer-Le dije al borde de las lagrimas

Itachi guardo silencio, yo apoye mis codos en la mesa y me tome la cara

-Supongo que así es la vida Sakura… tenemos que aprender a sobrellevar esto, porque ya no hay vuelta de hoja

Solté un sollozo, sabía que Sasuke no regresaría. Eso era lo que me tenía peor

-Yo también lo voy a extrañar, el era mi hermano, lo conozco desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre, yo estuve ahí cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo la primera palabra, estuve con el cuándo se graduó, cuando lo regañaban, yo lo consolaba, yo estuve ahí en sus tristezas y en sus alegrías. Fui su padrino de bodas, estuve a su lado también en la muerte de nuestro padre y en el de nuestra madre, el me ayudo a abrir mi propia empresa, estuvo ahí en el nacimiento de mi hijo, yo lo ayudaba a estudiar, lo ayude a andar en bicicleta, yo también lo ame, Sakura y te entiendo perfectamente-Dijo intensificando mi llanto, escuche que se acerco y poso su mano en mi espalda

Me levante de la silla como un resorte y lo abrase

-El ya está en un lugar mejor Sakura, esta con nuestros padres, y si mal no me acuerdo a él nunca le ha gustado verte llorar-Decía mientras me abrasaba y acariciaba un poco mi espalda

Trate de dejar de llorar un poco y ahora solo gimoteaba un poco. Itachi me dio un pañuelo y me seque las lágrimas del rostro

Los dos íbamos en la camioneta de Itachi camino hacia la morgue

-Sasuke me dijo que habías ido a ver al doctor ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Itachi mientras se paraba en un semáforo

Guarde un poco de silencio, quería esperar a que todos estuviéramos juntos, pero no me esperaba esto

Lo mire y el ya me miraba interrogante

-Estoy embarazada

Itachi levanto una ceja y una sonrisa se queso formar en su rostro, pero el sonido de un claxon lo saco de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando en ese momento y piso el acelerador

-¿Es enserio, Sakura?-Pregunto anonado

-Sí, tengo solamente un mes aun no puedo saber su sexo, pero igual ya siento que amo a esta criatura-Le dije tocando mi vientre

Itachi aun maravillado conducía, con una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro

-Sasuke, Sasuke…-Susurro algo feliz

Miraba por la ventana como el día que había comenzado siendo soleado comenzaba a nublarse

-Típico-Susurre sin que Itachi me escuchara

El seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que crecía en mi interior

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre?-Pregunto

-No, solo sabía Ino… Ayer, yo pensaba decirle a Sasuke-Kun, le había preparado una cena especial para la ocasión…

El semblante de Itachi volvió a oscurecerse

-Pero él nunca llego…-Dijo seriamente

Yo asentí volviendo a mirar por la ventana

En la morgue Itachi no me dejo mirar las fotografías ya que no nos dejaron ver el cuerpo, después de dos horas de tramitar los papeles, nos dieron el acta de disfunción de Sasuke

Itachi ya había contactado a una funeraria para que vinieran y se llevaran el cuerpo de Sasuke a la capilla

Así que cuando nos dieron el acta de disfunción de Sasuke, nos dejaron llevarnos el cuerpo, la carrosa recogió el ataúd de Sasuke cerrado

Mire la caja de madera hermosamente brillante, no podía imaginar a Sasuke ahí dentro, tieso, sin respirar

Camine inconscientemente hacia ella mientras la movían para subirla a la carrosa y con la yema de mis dedos la toque, solo un poco porque Itachi me obligo a retroceder tomándome de los hombros y no dejándome tocar por completo el ataúd, que por cierto me estaban dando ganar se ir y abrirlo para ver si en realidad el amor de mi vida se encontraba ahí dentro

Cerré los ojos y baje los brazos mientras aún sentía las manos de Itachi descansando sobre mis hombros

Los dos nos quedamos ahí de pie mirando como terminaban de subir el ataúd a la carroza y cuando el carro partió. Llore de nuevo

Itachi me volteo lentamente hacia él y me abraso de nuevo. Ya lo extrañaba demasiado, no podía creer simplemente que el estuviese ahí dentro

Me solté de Itachi y corrí tras de la carrosa

-¡Sakura espera!-Lo escuche gritar

Yo seguí corriendo tras la carrosa hasta que me canse y caí de rodillas en el pavimento, en medio de la calle

Itachi me alcanzo jadeante

-¿Estás loca? Pudieron haberte arrollado, dale gracias a Dios que no venia ningún auto

Llore desconsoladamente e el medio de la calle, cerré mis puños fuertemente y los estampe contra el suelo dos veces

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que haber sido Sasuke? ¿Por qué a esa hora?

Dios… ¿Por qué?

Sabía, y créanlo, sabía que él era buena persona. Aunque fuera algo egoísta, pedante, perfeccionista y era muy orgulloso

Así lo amaba y no lo hacía por molestar, simplemente así era él. Pero yo sabía muy dentro de mí que él estaba cambiando, sabía que el trataba de no ser tan orgulloso y egoísta

¿Por qué te lo habías llevado cuando nuestras vidas estaban a punto de recibir algo tan maravilloso?

Itachi me obligo a levantarme del suelo antes de que algún carro pasara por ahí y nos aplastase, me llevo al auto y me puso el cinturón de seguridad

-Tenemos que ir a tu casa, vamos a avisarle a los demás en cual funeraria estará Sasuke-Dijo Itachi encendiendo la camioneta

Yo miraba por la ventana, había escuchado todo lo que el hermano de Sasuke había dicho y si lo había comprendido, pero simplemente no quería pensar en lo que venía. Todo se estaba viniendo abajo sentía todo el peso caer sobre mis hombros

Miraba por la ventana como una ligera llovizna golpeaba al auto. ¿En qué más podía pensar? Me dejo en la casa y él se fue para arreglar el funeral

Sentía en mi nariz algo roja el olor de caldo. Mi madre estaba aquí

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y deje mi bolso en el suelo, camine sin ganas dando lentos pasos hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí estaba Ino, mi madre y Konan

Todos me miraron en silencio mientras yo entraba y cogía un vaso de agua

-¿Qué paso cariño?-Pregunto mi madre dulcemente bajándole a la llama de fuego que calentaba la olla con caldo

Deje el vaso a un lado y las mire a todas

-Itachi está arreglando todo en estos momentos, el fue a la funeraria… Nos llamara para avisarnos-Les dije saliendo de la cocina

-¿No tienes hambre hija? Ya son las dos de la tarde-Dijo mi madre dudosa

Me quede de pie en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, medite por unos segundos. La verdad no tenía hambre pero tenía que comer

Me toque el abdomen

Tenía que comer por él

-Solo un plato y que no sea mucho, Por favor-Le dije caminando de nuevo

Subí las escaleras mientras escuchaba cuchicheos por parte de mi madre y Konan, cerré la puerta de mi habitación después de entrar y me quite los tacones, me saque la liga que sostenía mi cabello y me acosté en la cama aun con la ropa de vestir

El teléfono sonó a mi lado

-¿Hola?-Conteste

-_¡Sakura!_-Escuche un chillido-_Por Dios ¿Cómo te encuentras?-_

-No entiendo porque toda la gente me pregunta lo mismo. Es obvio que no estoy bien-Le dije a Karin

-_Lo siento tanto, Suigetsu ya lo sabe, en serio nuestro más sentido pésame cariño… Era uno de los mejores amigos de mi Sui y sinceramente fue muy buena persona conmigo siempre. Sé que lo amabas mucho Sakura y sé que el a ti también-_Expresó Karin por teléfono

Mis ojos se encontraban sin vida mirando a un punto indiferente en la habitación

-Gracias Karin, luego les mandare un mensaje para que asistan al funeral-Le dije seriamente

-_Ahí estaremos, cuídate y enserio lo siento muchísimo_-Se despidió

-Gracias-Le dije colgando el teléfono

Mire al techo

Volvió a sonar el teléfono

-¿Hola?

-_Sakura…_-Escuche su voz triste. Era Ten-Ten-_No tengo palabras para consolarte pero espero y encuentres el consuelo que necesitas en tu familia_

-Gracias, Ten-Ten

_-Neji y yo iremos al funeral, ¿Dónde será?-_Pregunto

-Aun no lo sé Itachi está arreglando todo ese asunto, pero en cuanto lo sepa te avisare ¿Si?

-_Está bien, mi más sentido pésame Sakura ya verás que saldrás adelante con lo fuerte que eres_

-Gracias de nuevo-Le dije colgando el teléfono

Escuche que tocaron la puerta, la mire y vi a Ino abriendo la puerta con una charola y un plato humeante en medio junto con un vaso de agua

-Hola, aquí traigo tu comida-Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Gracias

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo cogí

-¿Hola?

-_¿Sakura eres tú?_

-Si

-_Me acaba de llamar Karin, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-_Pregunto Asuma por el teléfono

-Sasuke tuvo un accidente automovilístico ayer por la noche… No sobrevivió-Le dije con dolor

Asuma guardo silencio y sentí la mirada de Ino clavada en mi cara, evaluando mis expresiones

Dio un suspiro

-_¿Estás bien?_

-No Asuma-Sama, no estoy bien. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

-_Debes ser fuerte por esa criatura Sakura-Chan, sabes que te ayudare en todo lo que necesites-_Dijo por el otro lado del teléfono

Supuse que Tsunade no se lo pudo ocultar a Jiraya ni a Asuma

-Así es-Le dije

El me dio su pésame y como a todos le dije que luego le avisaría sobre donde se llevaría a cabo el funeral

-El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar desde que te fuiste-Dijo Ino poniendo la charola en mis piernas para comenzar a comer-Todos te dan su pésame

Asentí mirando el caldo que estaba ahí, humeante y desprendía un olor bastante bueno

-Llamo Kiba, La secretaría de Sasuke, Chouji, Sai y no recuerdo quienes más, pero de verdad fueron muchos-Dijo Ino mientras yo tomaba una cucharada de sopa y le soplaba para meterla a mi boca

-Mucha gente estimaba a Sasuke-Kun-Le dije seriamente tomando otra cucharada

Ino asintió

-¿Qué fue lo que… paso?-Pregunto dudosa

La mire con tristeza

Itachi y yo estábamos sentados frente al criminólogo que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio con varios papeles

-_La causa de muerte de…_-Miro un papel que tenía frente a él-_ Sasuke Uchiha ya fue determinada, está listo para que la carroza se lo lleve, lo han preparado para el entierro con un smoking y como ella cara no sufrió muchas lesiones el ataúd puede ir abierto…_

Lo mire sin entender, seriamente. Pase mis ojos por los papeles que tenía en el escritorio

-_Recibió el impacto de un automóvil grande, un tráiler para ser exactos. El conductor del tráiler se dio cuenta tarde de que no tenía frenos y al tratar de frenar no pudo impactándose con el automóvil que conducía el sujeto en cuestión, salió disparado del asiento del automóvil ya que no traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad atravesando el cristal del automóvil y cayo 50 metros más allá del choche, golpeo su cabeza contra el pavimento de la calle tan fuerte que tuvo un derrame cerebral e instantáneamente murió-_Termino de leer el hombre frente a nosotros

Bajo el papel y nos miro a ambos

Itachi parecía perturbado y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al imaginarme la muerte de Sasuke

_-Mi más sentido pésame a su esposa y familia_-Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-_Gracias_-Contesto Itachi aclarándose la voz

Una lagrima cayo por mi rostro cuando nos dio una bolsa con todas las pertenencias de Sasuke. Las tome entre mis manos y las mire por un momento derramando lágrimas sobre la hermética bolsa que las cubría

Apreté los ojos y metí la bolsa a mi bolsa grande de mano, temblando

Itachi apoyo una mano sobre mi hombro

-_Su acta de defunción saldrá en unos minutos, pueden esperar en la sala de espera, mi secretaría los llamara cuando este lista_-

Asentí y nos levantamos para salir de ahí

Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro mientras terminaba de escuchar lo que nos habían dicho

Yo sin derramar ninguna lágrima mire al plato de caldo y tome otra cucharada

Se levanto de la cama y se miro en mi espejo para limpiarse el rímel que se había corrido en su rostro al comenzar a llorar

Termine mi plato de caldo y bajamos juntas en silencio a dejar el plato en la cocina

Ahí abajo ya estaba Naruto, Hinata y Gaara al lado de Temari

Al verme bajar las escaleras Hinata corrió hacia mí y me abraso fuertemente

-Oh Sakura, lo siento tanto tanto-Dijo sollozando en mi hombro mientras yo respondía a su abraso cálido

-Gracias Hinata-Le dije cerrando los ojos, su aroma era como a Jazmín con lavanda. El mismo aroma de siempre

Me separe de Hinata y le sonreí de medio lado ya que era lo más que podía ofrecer en estos momentos. Temari me abraso de igual manera

-Se fuerte como siempre Sakura. Veras que lograras salir de esta y yo estaré allí apoyándote en todo-Me susurro

-Muchas gracias Tem-Le dije soltándola y mirándola al rostro

Gaara se acerco y también me abraso

-Mi más sentido pésame Sakura. Sasuke era un buen hombre-Dijo al abrazarme, luego me soltó y tomo la mano de Ino quien aun se encontraba un poco llorosa

Naruto reflejaba una profunda tristeza casi igual a la mira

Nos miramos unos momentos y le sonreí al borde de las lágrimas. El me extendió sus brazos y lo abrase llorando, sentí como con su mano en mi cuello me atraía más a él

Los dos lloramos ahí, abrasados como buenos amigos que éramos desde la primaría

Lloramos por todo lo bueno que habíamos pasado los tres juntos, atrapando ranas, corriendo por las calles, andando en bicicleta, peleándonos por saber cuál era el mejor si _John Lennon, Paul McCartney _o_ George Harrison_

Por todas las veces que Sasuke y yo lo empujábamos a que hablara con Hinata y se le declarara cuando estábamos en la universidad, Cuando salíamos de viaje a alguna playa todos juntos o cuando íbamos a ver a algún bar a Sasuke tocar y cantar cuando estábamos en preparatoria

Por todo eso y más lloramos. Por todo lo que habíamos vivido, reído, llorado, enojado y pensado juntos, ayudado, gritado y asustado, Por Sasuke, por Naruto, por mi y por mi bebe

Lloramos por su sonrisa, por sus ojos negros cálidos y fríos a la vez, por sus enojos y rabietas, por su rostro, por todo él

Nos soltamos aun sollozando un poco y Naruto me miro limpiándome las lágrimas mientras yo lo hacía con las suyas

-Hace mucho que no llorábamos juntos Sakura-Chan-Dijo el

Asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior

Todos nos fuimos hacia la sala y el teléfono no paró de sonar durante dos horas, una llamada tras llamada, familia lejana de ambos, amigos, compañeros de trabajo. Todos. No paraban de llamar para darme las condolencias y preguntarme donde sería velado el cuerpo de Sasuke, cuando lo enterrarían y preguntarme si algo me hacía falta

Lo único que me hacía falta era el

* * *

¿Que les pareció? REVIEWS!

**ShT**


	3. Ghost of Love

**Hola! Mi laptop tiene un problema.. y ahorita estoy tratando de subirla en la de mi papá, así que no se desesperen los que la leen porque tardare un poco :C**

**Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

Mi madre trajo té a todos los presentes en mi casa y el mío ya estaba congelado, al igual que mi corazón , ni si quiera lo había probado, lo había visto humear pero después de unos minutos ya estaba frío

Sonó el teléfono de nuevo

-¿Hola?-Conteste algo cansada sabiendo que era algún amigo para darme las condolencias

_-¿Sakura? Soy Itachi_

Me erguí en el asiento

-Si ¿Qué ha sucedido?-Le pregunte interesada

Todos me miraron

-_La velación será en la funeraria "Koi" La misma en donde fueron velados mis padres, en media hora todo estará listo_-Pronuncio del otro lado del teléfono

-Bien, avisare a todos ¿Si? Nos vemos allá en media hora, Gracias-Le dije colgando el teléfono

-¿Y bien Sakura? ¿Qué dijo Itachi?-Pregunto Naruto levantándose del sillón que compartía con Hinata

-En la funeraria "Koi" a las 4:30-Le dije

Tome mi celular entre las manos y escribí un mensaje

_La velación de Sasuke será en la funeraria Koi a las 4:30, todos siéntase libres de acompañarlo._

_Sakura._

Lo mande a todos los contactos que me habían llamado y sin decirle nada a nadie fui al recibidor y tome mi bolsa, subí las escaleras, me senté frente al tocador y me cepille el cabello para volverlo a tomar en una coleta alta, me acomode la ropa y me puse los tacones que traía puestos hace unas horas y habían sido sustituidos por unas cómodas sandalias

En el espejo había una tira de imágenes que Sasuke y yo nos habíamos tomado en invierno en una cabina hacia ya casi diez años

Cuando teníamos 16

Los dos estábamos felices, yo como siempre en invierno tenía las mejillas y la nariz roja mientras que Sasuke aun mas pálido que yo miraba a la cámara con algo de antipatía en la primera imagen, luego sonreía al igual que yo en la segunda, en la tercera salí con los ojos cerrados mientras él me miraba, en la tercera me tomo la cara dándome un beso en los labios

Mis ojos se cristalizaron y mire hacia mis manos, mis dedos jugaban entre si

Me levante de la silla y decidí abrir mi bolsa que descansaba en la cama. Saque la bolsa donde estaban las cosas de Sasuke y lo esparcí en la cama

Me tape la boca con las manos al ver todo ahí. La misma camisa que había visto la mañana anterior, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos del trabajo, estaba limpios sin rastro de la sangre de Sasuke, lo segundo que mis ojos captaron fue su celular algo golpeado y su cartera de cuero, luego mire un collar que tenía mi nombre, el que siempre usaba, lo tome entre mis manos y pude vislumbrar en la "S" de Sakura rastros de sangre seca.

No aguante más y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro, solloce y deje el colgante ahí, tome su celular y lo mire atentamente, recordando que alguna vez fue de él, tome su cartera y la abrí, ahí tenía una foto mia rasgada por un lado, justo donde estaba él, estaban sus tarjetas de crédito, dinero y su tarjeta de presentación

Volví a cerrar su billetera y tome su celular junto con el colgante y los guarde en una caja al igual que ese conjunto de ropa.

Me limpie las lágrimas y cargue mi bolso con maquillaje y pañuelos

Baje las escaleras hacia el recibidor donde todo mundo me esperaba

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto Ino

Asentí lentamente y ella abrió la puerta para salir, ella manejo mi auto y nos fuimos en silencio hasta la funeraria donde la camioneta de Itachi yacía aparcada, yo había estado ausente todo el viaje

Entramos a la funeraria y mi cabeza se vació por completo, solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón palpitar rápidamente como el de un colibrí, al acercarme hacia donde el hombre del recibidor nos indicaba con el dedo

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Hoy 4:30 pm – Mañana 10:00 am_

_Cementerio "Tamashi" 11:00 am_

Mi corazón comenzó a bajar de velocidad conforme Ino y yo caminábamos hacia las puertas corredizas donde el cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba, sentí detrás de mí a todos los demás

Abrí las puertas de la capilla y vi a Itachi de pie frente al ataúd de Sasuke

Escuche mi palpitar más lento, cada vez más lento al acercarme a Itachi

Ino ya no me acompañaba, solo el sonido de mis zapatos altos tocar el suelo lentamente

Llegue y lo vi. Mi corazón se paró en seco

Sus labios estaban algo morados y sus perfectas facciones estaban frías, heladas, sin ninguna emoción, sus ojos cerrados por siempre al igual que su boca, su porcelanica piel parecía dura como el marfil, pero su expresión era de estar descansando

Vi como el cristal del ataúd era ensuciado por mis lágrimas, sentí que mis hombros comenzaron a temblar y pose mis manos delicadamente por los bordes del ataúd

Solloce

-Sasuke-Kun-Balbucee pegando mi rostro de perfil al cristal

Llore con fuerza al momento que mi piel toco el cristal que nos separaba a Sasuke y a mí, me sentí tan impotente al no poder tocar su rostro y aspirar su aroma

Despegue un poco el rostro y me talle la nariz

-Te traje algo-Pronuncié con la voz ronca y gimoteando un poco

De mi bolso saque una plumilla de guitarra, su plumilla favorita con la que tocaba en sus presentaciones, era negra y le había mandado grabar una "S" color azul marino por un lado mientras que por el otro lado tenía el rostro de _Paul McCartney_

La puse en el cristal, justo debajo de su rostro

Sonreí amargamente mientras lagrimas caían por mi rostro

-Yo te la regale ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Era tu primera presentación en preparatoria, meses después le bordaste la primera letra de mi nombre con tu color favorito, y siempre la usabas en las presentaciones para que te diera "Suerte" ¿Recuerdas?-Le pregunte sollozando mientras delineaba su rostro con mi dedo índice sobre el cristal- "La suerte de Sakura"-Susurre

Sentí un brazo que me rodeaba por encima del cuello

-Al menos fue feliz-Dijo Itachi a mi lado seriamente mientras me abrasaba

Yo no dije nada, simplemente seguí delineando sus labios mientras lloraba en silencio

-Fue muy feliz-Dijo Naruto mi lado derecho posando de igual manera su brazo sobre mis hombros, el opuesto en el que se encontraba Itachi

Me mordí el labio inferior y sentí un dolor en el pecho tan punzante que me encorve un poco

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Alarmado Itachi, sentí que los demás se acercaron igual de alarmados y yo solo atine alzar un poco los brazos y tocar el ataúd de Sasuke

-Nada de esto puede ser cierto-Dije lentamente sintiendo como las fuerzas se me iban lentamente

Se había desmayado, de la impresión tal vez

Itachi la tomo en sus brazos y la recostaron en una de las bancas que había frente al ataúd de su esposo. Si alguien hubiera estado mirando desde al techo hubieran visto como los dos se veían iguales

Los dos pálidos, acostados con las manos en el pecho, con un semblante de descanso profundo. Solo había una diferencia. Uno ya no respiraba

Así era, Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto por más que Sakura buscara en su mente una excusa para decir lo contrario

Sakura aun yacía ahí, desmayada, por la impresión, por el dolor, por el sentimiento, por la presión, por el amor…

Todo se había juntado en su cuerpo y la habían hecho perder todas las fuerzas que la delicada mujer había acumulado el día anterior. La falta de comida y de descanso también habían influido en la pérdida de conocimiento

Los presentes se preocuparon, en especial los familiares de la pelirrosa y sus amigos, Ino, Naruto e Itachi

Sakura despertó algunos minutos después, al abrir los ojos vio el techo del lugar luego borrosamente miro la cara preocupada de su madre e Ino

-Es mejor que vayamos a comer algo Sakura, de seguro esto es porque no comiste nada-Dijo Ino

Sakura había abierto los ojos, pero su mente no estaba ahí

-No-Contesto secamente y se sentó en la banca frente a Sasuke

-Sakura… tienes que descansar y comer algo. Por favor cariño…-Dijo su madre en forma de suplica

Todos podían ver a Sakura, todos y cada uno de ellos podía vislumbrar sus ojos cansados y las líneas violetas que se extendían debajo de ellos, sus labios estaban algo pálidos al igual que su cara, sus manos se veían frágiles y su cabello parecía no brillar con la misma intensidad que siempre lo hacía

La mente algo rota de Sakura pensaba que nadie lo notaría, que eran cambios leves

Pero no era así. Todos lo notaban

Y los que más lo notaban eran las personas más allegadas a ella

-No-Volvió a contestar secamente mientras se tomaba la frente con una mano y se peinaba los cabellos que se le habían salido del agarre

Nadie dijo mas nada

Lentamente y como pudo se levanto del asiento y se acerco a Sasuke

Sus ojos ya no derramaron lagrimas pero se podía notar en ellos la profunda tristeza que su corazón profesaba

No se había fijado bien, pero a los lados del ataúd había varias coronas florales, dos de ellas tenían escrito

"Sakura"

Sonrió melancólicamente, Itachi lo había hecho

Solo por no usar el maldito cinturón de seguridad, pensaba Sakura con algo de enojo

-Mierda Sasuke-Kun-Dijo en un susurro

Itachi miraba el ataúd, pensando también

Memorias que compartía con Sasuke se atiborraban en su mente, desde que su madre les había informado que estaba embarazada hasta que había muerto. De hecho él había sido la última persona que lo había visto con vida. Habían cerrado un trato pactando la unión permanente de las dos empresas, ambos se beneficiarían mucho ya que las dos empresas eran líderes de país y comenzarían a expandirse mundialmente. Itachi había visto los ojos de Sasuke brillar ante la cantidad de dinero que estaba impreso en las hojas

No por avaricia, sabía Itachi, si no porque deseaba darle a Sakura todo lo que deseaba. Sasuke quería tener hijos y vivir plenamente con ellos, siempre había sido una persona algo fría y dura, demasiado desconfiado y testarudo

Pero no era malo, era frío y duro porque así se había hecho con la muerte de sus padres, la había tenido que sobrellevar desde muy joven. Era desconfiado porque así lo tenía que ser para las empresas ya que siempre hay alguna persona que quiera timarte para ganar más dinero, claro que Sasuke era desconfiado en la vida, porque él sabía que tanto en las empresas como en la vida siempre te van a querer mentir para su propio beneficio o simplemente molestar

Con sus amigos Sasuke era diferente, los trataba bien y aunque tuviera un temperamento algo fuerte todos lo respetaban. Son Naruto, Sakura e Itachi era aun más diferente e Itachi lo sabía

Vio a Sakura caminar hasta salir de donde estaba Sasuke. De seguro por un café. El en cambio se acerco al ataúd de su hermano y lo rozo con las yemas de los dedos

-Supongo que ya has de estar con nuestros padres Sasuke, si me escuchas… Te diré algo importante, tal vez debería de ser Sakura la que en estos momentos te debería de estar dando la notica ya que ella preparo una cena especial para ti el día de tu muerte, pero somos hermanos-Dijo Itachi casi en un susurro, al final soltó una risita- Tendrás un hijo o hija no sé, pero es un bebe, Sakura está embarazada, y si aun me escuchas diles a mis padres que serán abuelos-Dijo Itachi ya con una lagrima cayendo por su rostro

Se sentía profundamente triste porque su hermano ya no estaba y se sentía aun peor porque no conocería lo que había deseado desde que contrajo matrimonio con la adorable pelirosa

Se quebró y comenzó a derramar lágrimas en la parte inferior del ataúd de caoba de Sasuke, borrosamente miraba sus manos en forma de puño sobre el ataúd

Se sentía impotente, tal vez era la manera más horrible de sentirse impotente, cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás como la muerte, ya nadie puede hablar con él ni traerlo de vuelta

Sintió la mano de Konan en su espalda y se calmo un poco, ella siempre lo había sabido consolar y confortar

Sabía que no le pediría que dejara de llorar porque ella lloraba junto con el

Itachi tomo la mano de Konan y los dos miraron el ataúd de su hermano y cuñado respectivamente

El pelinegro dio gracias a Dios internamente por dejarlo ver algo tan maravilloso como su hijo. De pronto sintió miedo, sintió miedo de no estar ahí más para él, sintió miedo de dejar sola a Konan, sintió miedo de desaparecer

Cuan vulnerable era la vida humana

Naruto se encontraba sentado al lado de Hinata, serio. No tenía nada que decir

Estaba preocupado por Sakura, se veía terriblemente mal, pero suponía que se él se veía de la misma manera. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su hermano

Sasuke conformaba una parte de él muy grande al igual que Sakura, ellos habían sido como una segunda familia, lo habían ayudado en muchas cosas y gracias a Sasuke se había animado a hablarle a Hinata

Dio un suspiro y levanto el rostro. Itachi y Konan miraban al ataúd tomados de las manos

Nunca se había imaginado algo así, nunca. Cuando eres joven tu imaginación vuela y tus planes para el futuro son perfectos, una casa grande con jardín enorme, una esposa que te ame, dos hijos y una hija, salir de vacaciones, tener un buen empleo, enseñarles a los niños a jugar futbol, llevarlos a la escuela, llevarlos con los abuelos para que los mimen, regañarlos cuando hagan alguna travesura y abrasarlos al final, darles un beso de buenas noches, envejecer al lado de tu esposa con una sonrisa en la boca, conocer a tus nietos y mimarlos, amar aun mas a tu pareja y finalmente morir a su lado

¿Plan perfecto no?

Pero nadie piensa en que tal vez no tengas el empleo de tus sueños, tampoco en que puedes caer y quedar paralitico de por vida, o que tu esposa es estéril, en que no tienen suficiente dinero para adoptar a un niño, tal vez su amor se termina antes y mueren solos

Nada es tan perfecto

Naruto se abatía en sus pensamientos, todo eso era cierto. Sakura y Sasuke habían soñado todo aquello y más, Pero ¿En qué parte Sasuke moría? O más bien ¿Qué parte se había cumplido ya?

La vida no es perfecta

Naruto contuvo las ganas de llorar al ver a Itachi darse la vuelta aun tomado de la mano de Konan y salir por un café al igual que Sakura, sus ojos estaban algo irritados y su semblante era de cansancio y frustración

Mierda

¿Podrían los tres soportar la ausencia del Teme?

Volvió a Suspirar

Tendría que ser fuerte para Sakura, para Hinata y para todos. Tendría que ayudarlos a salir adelante para poder salir adelante también

Tendría que dejar de un lado los recuerdos de Sasuke que tenía. Desde como lo había conocido en un parque de juegos hasta el día de hoy

Una pequeñísima sonrisa se formo en su rostro

Sasuke y el siempre peleaban, pero sabían los dos en su interior que eso les divertía. Luego conocieron a Sakura, unos dos años después, en el mismo parque de juegos, la pelirrosa se columpiaba sola mientras cantaba, en ese momento no lo había notado pero ahora sé que Sasuke se enamoro de ella en ese momento ya que la misma canción que ella había estado tarareando todo ese día al conocerla, Sasuke la saco en guitarra cuando Itachi le enseñaba

Los tres habían vivido experiencias fantásticas, como la vez que se perdieron en un bosque cuando estaban de campamento, todas las veces que cantaron juntos, los días de vacaciones en la playa y en la muralla china, cuando lo ayudaba a estudiar matemáticas, el lo había enseñado a tocar algunas notas en la guitarra y Sakura en el piano

Volvió a suspirar

Claro que no podía dejar de lado los recuerdos que Sasuke había grabado en el. Cuando deseaba estar soñando, no, cuanto deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla horrible

Pero no, no lo era

El día anterior al acostarse en su cama abrasando a Hinata, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar llamaría a Sasuke para que salieran con sus esposas a acampar el fin de semana entero, también podían invitar a Itachi y su esposa junto con su hijo, rostizarían malvaviscos en la fogata e irían a pescar…

Pero al siguiente día en cuando abrió los ojos, su esposa aun dormía, el se levanto y cogió el teléfono y llamó

Pero el teléfono yacía apagado

Como el corazón de Sasuke

Dejo caer el teléfono y rompió en llanto

Hinata se despertó unos segundos después del golpe que el teléfono dio contra el suelo, pero se levanto de la cama rápidamente al escuchar a su esposo llorar

Lo trato de consolar pero el rubio no dejaba de llorar, no dejaba de repetir "El no puede estar muerto Hinata-Chan, tal vez es una broma"

La pelinegra trato de arrullarlo un poco hasta que se calmo

Naruto aun sentado en la banca al lado de su esposa dio un tercer suspiro, volteo a mirar a Hinata quien al parecer rezaba y acaricio su cabeza, le dio un beso y se levanto

Justo cuando se encontraba frente al ataúd Sakura apareció a su lado

La pelirrosa tomo aire

-Yo te lo quería decir… Pero Itachi no pudo detenerse-Se rio un poco-Estoy embarazada

Naruto se tenso un poco, era como una mezcla de alegría y tristeza

-Se que en estos momentos ya lo estas amando-Dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada mientras miraba el rostro de su difunto amado-El también te amara, Sasuke-Kun. Aun que no estés aquí, el lo hará porque tú eres su padre

Sakura derramaba lágrimas mientras hablaba y Naruto poso su mano en el hombro de la delicada mujer

-Te prometo que le enseñare a tocar la guitarra como tú lo hiciste conmigo-Dijo Naruto

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas, tristemente

-Ira a la misma escuela que tu-Volvió a decir Naruto-Y lo querré como mi hijo

Naruto apretó a Sakura mas hacia el

-Porque es el hijo de mi hermano-Dijo posando su mano en el ataúd

Los dos estuvieron ahí algunos minutos más hasta que se volvieron a sentar.

-Te prometo Sakura-Chan, que no te dejare sola-Dijo Naruto al lado de Sakura

-Gracias-Pronuncio Sakura llorosa volteando a verlo por unos segundos, luego devolvió la vista hacia al frente

Todos vestían de colores fúnebres, mucha gente había venido a presentar las condolencias a la esposa, amigos y familiares, había dejado coronas de flores y se habían quedado un rato a acompañar a la familia y amigos. Casi todos habían llorado, hombres y mujeres

El sobrino de Sasuke llego junto con la madre de Konan

Vestía de negro, al llegar abrazo a su padre e Itachi le beso el rostro

-Tendrás un primo-Le dijo sonriéndole un poco

-¿Primo?

Itachi asintió

-La tía Sakura tendrá un bebe-Le dijo Itachi al niño sorprendiendo a Konan y a la madre de Sakura quien se encontraba cerca de ahí

La noticia se esparció por todo el lugar rápidamente, no era algo de esconderse

Eso hiso que todos los presentes se sintieran aun peor. El dolor de un padre el no conocer a su hijo y el de un hijo al no conocer a su padre

Sakura ya se encargaría de hacer que su hijo conociera a su padre

La gente iba y venía, pero Sakura, Naruto e Itachi no salían de la capilla donde Sasuke estaba. En ratos dejaban de llorar y platicaban entre ellos, pero en ratos muy largos también lloraban, lloraban al darse cuenta por enésima vez que Sasuke ya no estaba y que ya no volvería nunca

A las doce en punto tuvieron que dejar el lugar porque lo iban a cerrar, Sakura e Itachi volverían en la mañana siguiente a las siete, en cuanto abrieran la capilla de nuevo luego a las diez lo llevarían a la misa y a las once lo llevarían al entierro

Ino estaba muy cansada, estaba harta de las llamadas de teléfono, de la gente y de todo, pero no quería dejar a su amiga en ese estado

Le dio gracias a Dios ya que la madre de Sakura se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella está noche y a la vez se sintió algo avergonzada de haberse alegrado de poder irse de ahí

Al fin se iría a dormir con Gaara

Al llegar a la casa la madre de Sakura preparo cena, cena que obligo a Sakura a comer con unas simples palabras

-Hazlo por lo que nacerá en nueve meces

Sakura se detuvo en seco y se volteo hacia su madre, estaba dolida

-Mama, perdón… No es que no quisiera decirte-Comenzó Sakura a disculparse- Es que el día del accidente de Sasuke apenas eran dos día de que yo sabía y quería decirle primero a él… Pero, con todo lo que paso no pude decirle bien a nadie. Solo lo sabían Ino, Itachi y Naruto

La madre de Sakura cambio su semblante y la disculpo

Sakura ceno al lado de su madre y Sakura subió a su habitación después de que dejo los platos en el lavaplatos, su madre durmió en la habitación de huéspedes

Por fin estaba sola, pensó mentalmente

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quito los tacones, lanzo su bolsa a la cama y se quito el saco

Se sentó frente al espejo y se desmaquillo cuidadosamente, se quito la coleta alta que llevaba y trenzo su cabello para que por la noche no se enredara

-Te amo, Sasuke-Kun-Dijo Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba la misma tira de fotos

-Yo también-Lo escucho hablar detrás de ella

A Sakura se le paro el corazón y volteo rápidamente

Ahí estaba él, de pie al lado de la cama

Ella se levanto de la silla lentamente y comenzó a llorar mientras se reía un poco

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-Pregunto ella

Sasuke le sonrío

-Tenía que decirte al menos un adiós-Dijo Sasuke acercándose un poco-No llores, sabes que odio eso

-¿Cómo no quieres que llore si ya no estarás conmigo?-Pregunto

El se rio un poco

-Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo, Sakura, siempre te amare y quiero que seas feliz, no importa cómo pero quiero que lo seas-Dijo Sasuke limpiando las lágrimas de su desconsolada esposa

Luego poso sus manos en el vientre de Sakura

-Y si, ya lo estoy amando-Dijo el haciendo que Sakura derramara aun mas lagrimas-Lo estaré vigilando

Sakura puso sus manos sobre las de él

-Te amo-Le dijo él a ella mirándola seriamente

Ese había sido el "Te amo" más doloroso de toda su vida

-Tienes que moverte, seguir adelante

-¿A dónde iré?-Pregunto Sakura abrasándolo fuertemente aspirando por última vez su aroma

El se hundió en sus cabellos y la apretó

-Hay miles de peces en el mar

-No quiero ninguno, por que cuando lo bese en los labios, saboreare tu boca y me hará extrañarte aun mas

-Tienes que seguir adelante

-Lo hare, pero sin nadie más. Solo nuestro hijo y yo-Le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos

Mirando los ojos del hombre al que siempre amara, deseando quedarse en ellos por siempre

Sasuke se acerco y la beso en los labios, la última vez

Al terminar el beso cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, el ya no estaba

* * *

**¿Les gusto? **

**Pronto subire el proximo! Reviews :D Y así harán feliz a una pobre escritora como yo :C**

**ShT**


	4. Burial

Sakura se quedo ahí, estática

Después de unos segundos llevo lentamente sus dedos hacia los labios, sentía esa sensación tan verdadera de que la acababa de besar Sasuke

Miro sus manos asombrada, de pronto su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa de nuevo, se tapo la cara y cayó de rodillas al suelo

Llorando

Pero de alegría

Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras derramaba lágrimas sobre sus manos y su cara. Lo había visto, había logrado decirle adiós y darle un beso de despedida, como el que le daba todos los días cuando se iba a trabajar, como el beso que le había dado esa mañana cuando lo vio por última vez cruzar el umbral de la puerta

Llevo sus manos juntas a su pecho y siguió llorando. Si estaba mejor porque había logrado despedirse de él, pero el hecho de que no volvería aun la tenía mal. Era terrible

Iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que Sakura pudiera recuperarse de la perdida tan grande que tenía, al igual que para los más allegados como Itachi y Naruto

Se reincorporó un poco y se levanto del suelo

Bajo las escaleras descalza y tomo una botella de vino. La favorita de Sasuke. Tomo también una copa y subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave

Encendió el pequeño estéreo que tenía en la habitación y comenzó a sonar "_Forever Young_" de _Bob Dylan_, de un cajón saco tres álbumes de fotos y abrió el primero, lleno la copa

Pasaba sus dedos delicadamente por las páginas del álbum mientras le daba sorbos a la copa

Miraba cada foto con algo de nostalgia, el primer álbum tenía fotos de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke cuando estaban en la preparatoria y algunas que había recopilado de su infancia a su lado, una que otra foto le sacaba una risita al recordar algunas vivencias, el segundo álbum era de algunos viajes que realizaron junto con Ino, Gaara y Hinata, también había fotos de las presentaciones de Sasuke y la universidad

Sakura se quedo mirando las fotos de Sasuke sentado en medio del escenario con una guitarra y un micrófono frente a él, en algunas salía interpretando alguna canción y en otras mientras la interpretaba miraba a la cámara

Termino de ver ese álbum y se sirvió la tercera copa de vino para mirar el último álbum que faltaba

El de su boda

Se tomo de un sorbo la copa y se sirvió otra

Abrió el álbum en la primera página

Fotos de la boda por el civil, ella traía puesto un bonito vestido negro algo ajustado de arriba y suelto de abajo con unos tacones rojos, su cabello estaba rizado y suelto mientras que Sasuke vestía un smoking. Su madre había tomado la mayoría de fotos en ese día, tenía fotos mientras firmaban los papeles y algunas que su madre les había tomado a los dos juntos. La última foto de ese día era la grupal, estaban Ino, Itachi, los padres de Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y por supuesto Sakura y Sasuke

Sakura sonrió para sí misma al ver sus caras, destilaban felicidad

Le dio un sorbo de nuevo a la copa y giro la pagina

Ahora estaba ella con su grandioso vestido de bodas al lado de Sasuke vestido con un fantástico smoking en la iglesia, había fotos cuando los dos salieron de la iglesia y les lanzaban arroz sin parar, luego les tomaron fotos en el vals

Su canción había sido "_And I love her_" esa canción la habían escogido desde la adolescencia

Los dos bailaban al compas de la canción lenta y llena de amor, se miraban de vez en cuando con sonrisas en el rostro, luego Sakura volvía a colocar su cabeza adornada con margaritas en el hombro de su amado

Luego paso a las fotos de cuando partieron el pastel y al brindis, después eran fotos con familiares y amigos

Lentas lágrimas caían por su rostro

Pero vio una foto que le llamo la atención

Estaba Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto en ella, era idéntica a la primera foto que se habían tomado juntos

Sakura estaba en medio, sonriendo dulcemente a la cámara, Naruto sonriente hacía un signo de paz con una mano y la otra la pasaba sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa y Sasuke también pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y miraba a la cámara feliz con una media sonrisa

Esa era la última foto del álbum. Sonrió un poco, con nostalgia y algo de dolor, se termino la última copa de vino, la dejo en el mueble a un lado del despertador y saco la foto del álbum

Se quedo mirándola mientras la sostenía entre sus manos, se recostó y se quedo mirándola por un tiempo que ella creyó indefinido ya que se había quedado dormida

Antes de quedarse dormida se había enfocado en los rostros de Sasuke y Naruto, se sentía triste por Naruto, Sasuke había sido como su hermano desde siempre y ahora el ya no estaba. Se sentía también algo egoísta por no pensar en el dolor de los demás ya que se había enfrascado solo en su perdida y no en la de Itachi y Naruto. Habían aprendido a complementarse los tres, casi nunca podían estar separados, en la secundaría se sentaban juntos y en receso se juntaban Naruto y Sasuke con algunos otros mientras que Sakura se iba con Ino. Pero en preparatoria todo cambió, solo eran los tres, para todo eran los tres. Trabajos en equipo, receso, compartir el almuerzo, salir al cine o algún lugar y estaban juntos en el equipo de natación

Al recordar todo aquello mientras Sakura miraba esa foto, se sintió mal por Naruto. El también lo amaba

Se quedo dormida sin llorar y esa noche pudo descansar un poco, ya que a las cuatro de la mañana se despertó de repente sintiendo la ausencia de Sasuke en la cama. La luz se había quedado encendida y aun sonaba música bajito, los álbumes yacían esparcidos por la cama y ella aun traía puesta la ropa del día anterior

Se levanto cansinamente y recogió los álbumes dejando fuera la foto, se puso las piyamas improvisadas, apago la radio y distendió su lado de la cama. Apago las luces y se acostó

Miro el lado de Sasuke. El derecho. Vació. Así estaría por siempre

Se mordió un labio. Se pasó del lado izquierdo de la cama al derecho y decidió quedarse dormida por algunos días en ese lado para tratar de combatir la soledad. Se volvió a quedar dormida con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, embriagada por el aroma de la almohada de Sasuke

Después de unas horas sonó el despertador anunciando la hora de levantarse. Sakura abrió los ojos y lo apago. Sentía los ojos hinchados y la boca seca

Se levanto de la cama y la recogió

Abrió la puerta de su baño y entro lentamente. Sin ganas

Se dio una ducha rápida, solo para destensar los músculos y salió con el cabello empapado y una toalla enredada en su torso

Abrió su gran armario y saco una falda negra forma lápiz y una camisa gris de manga corta, unas medias negras y unos zapatos altos color gris

Se seco el cabello y lo dejo suelto, se vistió con el conjunto sin color que había escogido y se sentó frente al tocador, maquillo delicadamente su pálida cara y tomo unos aretes de su joyero

Se levanto del asiento y bajo las escaleras lentamente acompañada de un pequeño bolso de mano

Sakura poseía una belleza que más de la mitad de las mujeres que la miraban envidiaba, sus ojos grandes color jade había sido lo primero que Sasuke había visto y lo que lo había atrapado por completo, su cabello color rosa hacía conjunto con su par de cejas del mismo color declarando que ese color era natural. Su piel era muy blanca y suave, cuando era niña tenía una fina capa de pecas en la nariz y en sus hombros, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron borrando

Esa belleza que Sakura tenía siempre irradiaba felicidad y mucha gente que la veía tenía la impresión de ver a un ángel o un ser celestial, pero ahora ese ángel estaba de luto, sus ojos brillantes se habían opacado considerablemente y esa piel blanca y suave se veía más bien pálida

Estaba derrotada

Su madre la esperaba en la cocina aun en piyamas con el desayuno preparado

-¿Dormiste mejor?-Le pregunto mientras le servía un par de _hotcakes_ y una fresa cortada en el centro

Sakura miro la comida sin apetito y comenzó a cortar los panqueques

-Sí, ¿Tú dormiste bien?

La mujer de cabello rojizo y de ojos claros asintió mientras le servía una generosa cantidad de miel. La madre de Sakura, Yuna Haruno, Se sentó frente a ella

-Hija, no tengo las palabras para consolarte ni nada pero tienes que ser fuerte-Dijo cautelosamente

Sakura se llevo a la boca un pedazo del desayuno y lo mastico, se limpio las comisuras de los labios cuidadosamente y dejo la servilleta de tela pulcramente doblada sobre la mesa, luego miro a su madre

-Lo sé mama y de verdad agradezco que desees consolarme pero no es por ser grosera ni nada, pero no hay nada ni nadie que pueda consolarme, sé que tengo que ser fuerte, créeme que lo sé. El único problema es que no se cómo hacerlo, tengo miedo derrumbarme en algún momento-Confeso Sakura

Yuna la miro con algo de dolor. Se sentía terrible, ella también apreciaba a Sasuke, pero en estos momentos estaba abatida por su hija

-Ya sabrás como serlo hija, con el tiempo lo sabrás. Yo se que tu eres una mujer fuerte por eso se que lograras sacar a esa criatura adelante y sé que tu saldrás adelante

Sakura tomo la mano de su madre que se encontraba en la mesa y la apretó cariñosamente con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

-Gracias mama-Le dijo soltándola

Yuna le sonrió igualmente y Sakura siguió tratando de terminarse el desayuno, a duras penas lo hizo, fue a cepillarse los dientes y se despidió de su madre para ir a la funeraria

Yuna se quedaría ahí e iría dos horas después junto con el padre de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se subió al automóvil y lo hecho andar, manejaba por las calles apenas con algo de vida de su ciudad sin música

Al llegar a la funeraria pudo notar que Naruto ya estaba ahí por el único auto gris que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento

Se bajo del automóvil y entro a la funeraria

Con pasos lentos entro a la capilla y diviso a Naruto ahí, en la primera fila de asientos frente al ataúd

-¿Cómo será donde estas Teme?-Pregunto el rubio- Algún día nos vamos a encontrar todos ahí arriba, espero ver la cara de felicidad de Sakura al volverte a ver y esta vez por toda la eternidad, sería fantástico-Dijo Naruto

Sakura sonrió un poco y camino hacia él, Naruto escucho los pasos de Sakura y se volteo. Al verla se levanto y la abrazo

-¿Cómo dormiste-Pregunto Naruto soltándola y frotando sus brazos con sus manos

-Mejor ¿Y tú?

-Bien-Dijo el rubio

Sakura quería contarle que lo había visto, pero había sido algo tan personal que decidió guardárselo para ella

La pelirrosa camino tomada de la mano de Naruto hasta al frente del ataúd y diviso ahí la plumilla que había dejado, con sus delgados y finos dedos delineo la cara de Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Ya debe de estar descansando en un lugar mejor-Dijo Naruto haciéndola volver y sentarse a su lado

Recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y se quedo así

Naruto solo quería consolarla y al consolarla, consolarse a sí mismo. Naruto amaba a Sakura como a una pequeña hermanita, siempre la había visto como a una florecilla indefensa e inocente, pura y algo torpe, sentía ese deber de proteger que no la pisaran y que fuera regada todos los días para que creciera bella y fuerte. Odiaba verla llorar y sufrir, amaba verla sonreír y estar feliz siempre

Por eso quería consolarla y verla feliz

Si ella estaba bien el también y si ella caía el estaría ahí para atraparla

Nunca la abandonaría

-Ayer por la noche estaba mirando las fotos de mis álbumes…

Naruto la miro

-Encontré la primera foto que nos habíamos tomado de cuando niños, hace mucho que no la veía

-La eh estado buscando por mucho tiempo-Dijo Naruto

Sakura rio un poco

-Yo la tengo, sabes que siempre me han gustado los recuerdos-Dijo ella

El asintió lentamente

-¿Me la podrías prestar algún día para escanearla?-Pregunto Naruto

-Sí, siempre y cuando no la rompas

El sonrió

-Claro que no lo hare

Después de esa pequeña conversación los dos ya no dijeron nada, se quedaron así en silencio por una hora. Los dos metidos en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos

Llego Itachi junto con Ino y Gaara, los tres abrasaron a Sakura y a Naruto

-¿Y Hinata?-Le pregunto Itachi a Naruto

-Hinata-Chan llegara a las nueve junto con Neji y Ten-Ten-Dijo Naruto-¿Y Konan?

-También llegara más tarde junto con el remolino de Yuto-Dijo Itachi

Llego más gente en la mañana a ver por última vez a Sasuke

La noche anterior Itachi había hecho que Yuto se durmiera en la cama que compartía con Konan, la muerte de Sasuke lo había impactado demasiado y no quería desperdiciar ningún momento con su hijo ni con su esposa, el nunca sabría cuando era su momento para morir por lo que trataría de disfrutar su vida al máximo al lado de lo más preciado que tenía. Su familia

La visita de Sasuke había hecho que Sakura ya no se sintiera tan mal, pero el dolor de no volverlo a ver aun se extendía por su pecho

Las horas pasaron lentamente entre condolencias y lloriqueos, miradas de compasión y de tristeza. Sakura, Naruto e Itachi quienes eran los más afectados por la muerte del Uchiha menor casi no salían de la capilla, solo miraban el ataúd y pensaban en Sasuke

Justo a las diez de la mañana cerraron el ataúd para siempre, y se lo llevaron a la carroza que lo llevaría a la iglesia

Sakura e Itachi lloraron mientras veían como se lo llevaban mientras que Naruto soportaba y se aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Sakura era el segundo carro en seguir a la carroza hacia al hospital, lagrimas surcaban su rostro mientras trataba de maniobrar correctamente el automóvil, tenía la mente en otro lado y tan lejos estaba que en momentos se le olvidaba que estaba manejando

Al llegar a la iglesia se sentó junto con Ino e Itachi, quien se encontraba al lado de Konan y Yuto

La misa comenzó pero Sakura no prestaba atención, solo veía la boca del padre moverse y veía como le salpicaba agua bendita al ataúd, pero realmente solo quería salir de ahí

Una última oración y a las once con quince se llevaron al cuerpo de Sasuke en la carroza de nuevo, pero esta vez al cementerio donde estaría bajo tierra durante toda la eternidad

Esta vez Naruto manejo el auto de Sakura

-No sé cómo demonios me convenciste para que te dejara ir sola en el auto-Dijo Naruto algo molesto

Sakura guardo silencio, ella tampoco lo sabía

-Casi chocas como veinte veces, gracias a Dios que no te paso nada, ibas demasiado distraída

Sakura suspiro

-Lo voy a extrañar-Dijo la pelirrosa

Naruto sonrió de medio lado melancólicamente

-Yo también

Las nubes hacían el día aun más lúgubre de lo que ya era. Parecía que estaba a punto de llover, pero por lo pronto bonitas nubes de colores grisáceos tapaban la entrada del sol

Naruto aparco el auto de Sakura y los dos se bajaron, siguiendo a la masa de gente que caminaba detrás del ataúd que llevaba el cuerpo de Sasuke

Al llegar al lugar elegido por Itachi para que Sasuke fuera enterrado Sakura, Itachi y Naruto se pusieron al frente

Los dos hombres acompañados por sus respectivas esposas e hijo, mientras que Sakura era acompañando por sus padres e Ino y Gaara

Todos vestían de negro

-Yo quisiera decir algunas palabras-Dijo Itachi acercándose más al ataúd de Sasuke que estaba a punto de ser bajado hacia la oscuridad

-Como todos saben él era mi hermano menor y lo ayude en muchas cosas. Sasuke era una buena persona y creo que todos concordamos con que era serio, pero los que lo llegamos a conocer bien, nos dimos cuenta de que Sasuke era algo más que eso, era amable y honrado, tenía un buen sentido del humor y era muy terco… Lo ame y lo seguiré amando porque era él era mi hermano-Dijo Itachi con la voz temblorosa- Aprendí muchas cosas de él así como el aprendió muchas cosas de mi y espero y haya aprendido las buenas-Algunos se rieron-Les agradezco mucho a todos los que vinieron a brindar las condolencias a la familia y a la esposa, Gracias a todos por demostrar que Sasuke Uchiha fue alguien importante para ustedes-Finalizo

Todos aplaudieron. Sakura ya había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas

-Yo también tengo que decir algunas cosas para el teme-Dijo Naruto acercándose a Itachi-Sasuke fue mi mejor amigo y más que eso fue mi hermano y compañero de travesuras, me ayudo en muchas cosas y debería decir demasiadas. Gracias a él y a Sakura conocí a Hinata-Chan, mi esposa, gracias a él tuve una infancia genial, y una adolescencia excepcional. Con él pelee, me reí y llore, aun que se escuche medio raro, si lo llegue amar tanto como a un miembro de mi familia. Yo también les daré las gracias a todos por venir y buen viaje Teme, en un rato nos volveremos a encontrar para volver a los viejos tiempos-Termino Naruto y todos volvieron a aplaudir

Muchos ya derramaban lágrimas. La temblorosa de Sakura dio algunos pasos inseguros hacia Itachi y Naruto, se limpio las lágrimas y la nariz taponeada

-¿Qué más puedo decir yo que no hayan dicho ya?... Sasuke-Kun era un hombre bueno, debo admitir que me enamore de él desde el momento en el que hable con el por primera vez-Sonrió algo melancólica- El fue mi primer amor y también me enseño muchas cosas, con él pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida, compartir sueños y la vejez. Combatir los problemas juntos y vivir felices… Me siento terriblemente sola y sé que nunca volverá-Se le quebró la voz e Itachi sostuvo su mano-Pero una de las muchas cosas que Sasuke-Kun me enseño fue el seguir adelante pese a nada, se que será difícil porque ahora espero un hijo de él. Pero no imposible. Muchas gracias a todos por venir y él también les agradece el estar aquí acompañándolo hasta el final, yo también te deseo un buen viaje mi amor y después nos encontraremos en la otra vida para estar eternamente juntos

Todos aplaudieron mientras lloraban y se sacudían las narices

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y busco a Karin entre la multitud

La pelirroja salió entre todo el gentío y le sonrió entre lagrimas

-Gracias por traerla-Le agradeció Sakura tomando la guitarra

-De nada-Dijo ella

Se dio media vuelta de nuevo

-Otra de las cosas que Sasuke me enseño fue a tocar la guitarra, soy algo torpe por lo que no sé muy bien, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Les tocare la canción favorita de Sasuke-Kun

La pelirrosa posiciono los dedos en las cuerdas correctas y comenzó a tocar la melodía

Naruto en ese momento se quebró y lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro

Después de la introducción Sakura comenzó a entonar "Across the Universe" de _The beatles_

Todos escuchaban atentamente la triste melodía originalmente cantada por _John Lennon_, algunos seguían la letra torpemente mientras que otros la seguían perfectamente al igual que Sakura. El rubio lloraba mientras veía a Sakura tocar la melodía con los ojos cerrados y entonarla perfectamente, en efecto era la canción favorita de Sasuke, siempre le había gustado esa canción por todo, la letra, los acordes y la banda. Era con la canción que el recuerdo de Sasuke golpeaba más duro a Naruto en el corazón, ahí se dio cuenta de que no lo volvería a ver, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaría

Sakura finalizo la canción con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y todos aplaudieron de nuevo. Le devolvió la guitarra a Karin y abrió su bolso. En la mañana antes de irse había sacado una copia de la foto de Naruto, Sasuke y ella y la había metido en su bolso. Saco la fotografía y comenzaron a caer gotas de agua del cielo

Puso la foto en el ataúd y la dejo ahí

Itachi hiso la señal a unos hombres para que comenzaran a bajar el ataúd y así lo hicieron mientras gente echaba flores y una Sakura desconsolada lloraba en los brazos de su padre

Al bajar por completo el ataúd comenzaron a echar tierra al hoyo hasta llenarlo por completo mientras todos lloraban

El peor día de la vida de Sakura, Naruto e Itachi


End file.
